A Night To Remember
by SpyKid18
Summary: Rachel had planned her dream Prom.  Getting stood-up was not a part of that plan.  When Rachel finds herself dateless, she turns to an unlikely person.  ST BERRY


**A/N: Prom! I am beyond excited that Jesse may actually show up at prom. I would freak out. Seriously, my roommate is going to want to be out of the apartment when that episode airs because I will be that obnoxious. lol Hope you enjoy this! It's a bit long, but full of St Berry fun :D**

A Night To Remember

Rachel Berry had dreamt of her prom since she was seven years old. She dreamt of _Gone With The Wind_ dresses and colorful bouquets. Her man in a tuxedo, he would offer her his arm and she would be swept up into the pageantry and tradition. Prom was a standard, an institution. It was something that everyone talked about for years after, eyes misting over with yesterday's memories. She wanted that. She wanted to have a story, a _real_ story to tell and share.

Well, the night was definitely shaping into a story, although whether it was a good or bad one was still up for grabs. Her date was late. Factoring in that it was Noah Puckerman, she reasoned that thirty minutes past their agreed meeting time might not be reason to panic. It was Puck, after all. He wasn't the most reliable and no doubt his breakup with Lauren had left him reeling. All that reeling was to blame for his tardiness, surely. But Puck knew that prom was important to her so he would show up, donning his coat and tails, and take her to the prom, because in the past few weeks Puck had proven to be a decent friend. And friends don't ditch friends on prom night.

Her phone rang and she saw his number flash on her caller ID. Immediately, her chipper mood returned as she pressed the call button and said hello. He was on his way. Her fairytale night would get back on track and-

"Yo Rach, I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight."

"What?"

His voice was thick as he slurred, "Lauren texted me and-"

"Noah Puckerman, are you drunk?"

"You betcha."

She clicked the phone off angrily, wrapping her arms around her torso as it hit her that the date for her fairytale prom night was drunk and no one was here to escort her. She would either have to stay home or face the decorated gymnasium alone.

"Sweetie, was that Noah saying he is on his way?" Rick asked, stepping out of the kitchen. She shook her head, crossing her ankles as she looked away from his pitying gaze. "Well, your father and I can take you. No reason why this should make you miss your prom."

"I-I'm not going," Rachel said softly, shaking her head. "I can't go alone. It's pathetic."

"Rachel, sweetie, this prom has been your dream since you were a little girl."

Rachel walked to the couch, sitting down heavily as she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. This wasn't fair. Her life _never_ worked out the way it was supposed to. "That dream included a boy to take me," she said morosely. "I don't want to go to prom alone. And besides, everyone else is partnered off. I'd be the outsider."

A knock on the door and Rachel saw the hope flash in Rick's eyes. She shook her head and told her father, "Puck is at home completely trashed. It's not him, believe me."

"I'll be right back. Chin up sweetie, everything will be okay," he said gently.

She didn't believe him, not until he opened the door and she heard the dulcet tones of a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time. She didn't turn initially, instead listening to the stilted exchange of words, closing her eyes and thanking whatever God had seen her despair and decided to take pity. She rose from the couch and walked to the door.

When Jesse saw her, all he managed to say was, "Wow."

"Do you have a tuxedo?" she asked crisply.

"At home."

"Good," she said, all businesslike as she stepped forward and said, "Jesse, considering everything you put me through last year you owe me big time."

He nodded.

"Therefore, you are taking me to prom." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Any objections?"

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rick whispered, following his daughter as she gathered her purse and coat from the couch. He glanced back at the boy standing at the doorway, his hands stuffed into his pockets and shoulders drawn forward. He did look different from when Rick had last seen him. He had been knocked down a few pegs, no longer exuding that offsetting aura of arrogance. Or at least not as strongly.<p>

"I'm sure," Rachel answered, her voice all soft determination. "I intend on going to my prom and having a wonderful time."

"And Jesse?"

"Is merely an accessory," she answered. "The date is as essential as the shoes and hairdo, Daddy. My look is incomplete without it." She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I will be back by midnight, just like before."

"Sweetie-"

"I know," she shushed him with an indulgent grin. "One minute late and I turn into a pumpkin."

"Just be careful."

She gave him a reassuring grin and then walked over to Jesse, gesturing for him to open the door. As they walked out Rachel told him, "You have precisely ten minutes to change once we get to your house. I'm already running late because Puckerman decided to do his best Charlie Sheen impression and I want to be in time for the crowning."

"Crowning?"

"Prom King and Queen," she remarked, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "My dating Finn actually put me in the running. I can't miss it."

"Alright, ten minutes it is."

He opened the car door for her, but took one look at her large dress and the small front seat and knew she wouldn't fit. Closing the door swiftly, he opened up the backseat and asked, "Need help getting in?"

"I am more than capable of getting into a car," she replied. Carefully she stepped in, pushing the front of her dress in before her and then making an ungraceful tumble into the backseat. A few jerks and shimmies later, she pulled the last of her dress out of the doorway and told him, "You can close the door now."

Smirking, he pushed the door shut. Her dress filled up the entire backseat and she found herself almost floating on a bed of tulle and lace as he put the car into drive and rode on toward his home. She was in the center of the seat, looking squarely at herself in the rearview mirror. Noticing a stray curl, she carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"So, I never did ask you why you came to my house," she said.

"I was home for the weekend. Figured I'd check in."

"You haven't talked to me since last year."

Looking at her in the mirror he asked, "Would have said anything back if I'd tried?" She didn't answer because he had a valid point. "Anyway, I actually was coming to talk about last year, to apologize. I was sort of an ass."

"Yes you were," she agreed. "But I forgive you."

"Really?" Again he looked at her in the mirror. "That easily?"

She leaned back somewhat awkwardly, her dress slipping and sliding beneath her bottom, and said, "If I held a grudge for every time someone mistreated me I would have no one left to talk to. Besides, tonight will make up for all of that, provided that you don't embarrass me or anything."

"I will do my best not to."

It had been a long time since she had last been to Jesse's house but she recognized the street the moment he pulled onto it. She remembered his house was the third on the right and memory served correct as he parked outside the house. "You stay here," he told her. "Don't want to have to stuff you into the backseat again."

She smirked in acquiescence and he headed into his house, moving at a moderate jog. The haste was appreciated. Alone in the car, she took a moment to think of what hullabaloo bringing Jesse St James as her date would create. She could see it all, the reactions of each of her New Directions teammates as distinct as their personalities.

Mercedes would sass.

Tina would gape.

Mike would glare.

Artie would scoff.

Finn would stew.

Quinn would glower.

Sam would stare.

Santana would snarl.

And Brittany would simply say hello.

If Puck were there he would likely react in a more physical manner, but he was probably deep into a bottle of Jack Daniels so she didn't have to worry. Still, all of them would not be happy with her. They wouldn't understand, even if she tried to explain. She began to worry about the ramifications of her quick decision, her fingernails digging into her palm, but then she became distracted.

Jesse jogged back toward the car, his fingers working the knot of his bowtie as his chin lifted. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her dress suddenly laced too tight as he slipped back into the car and asked, "How did I do?"

"Huh?" She couldn't breathe which made forming coherent sentences particularly challenging.

"Time? Did I make it?"

"You're fine," she answered, stopping herself at the last moment from relaying her initial conclusion of perfection. He caught her eye in the mirror but she averted her eyes. They conducted the rest of the ride to McKinley high in silence.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly…interesting," Jesse said carefully, his eyes narrowing almost painfully from the sheer volume of glitz and glamour crammed into McKinley High's gymnasium. When he looked down at Rachel, however, her eyes were wide and the sarcasm was lost on her entirely as she breathed out, "It's wonderful."<p>

It occurred to him that this was Rachel's first prom. He was looking at this through experienced, jaded eyes and he worked to check his criticisms at the door as he nudged her arm and asked, "You have anything to do with these decorations?"

She shook her head and he allowed himself to then mentally observe everything that was wrong with what he was seeing. The dresses looked cheap. The decorations appeared to be straight from Party City. And currently the music was some European techno mix that wasn't even in English. Yet, when he looked at Rachel she was positively beaming. And then her face fell, which could only mean one thing.

A New Direction was headed in _their_ direction.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Mercedes."

Jesse actually found himself hit with nerves at the prospect of seeing the sole person of New Directions who had succeeded in intimidating him. Everyone else had seemed comical to him in the way that they were painfully out of place, but Mercedes had been different. She had strong character, something he picked up on long before she belted out _Beautiful_.

"Mercedes," Rachel trilled, her voice intended to be bright but instead sounding shrill. "You look so beautiful!"

Mercedes eyes were directly on Jesse and she said, "Do not try to distract me from the big and tall _obvious_ standing right next to you." Her eyes snapped to Rachel and she said, "You didn't tell me you two were talking again!"

"We-we weren't," Rachel said. "To be honest he just sort of showed up today, conveniently so after Puck called me up drunk and told me that he couldn't take me."

"You conveniently showed up in a tux?"

"I changed at home," Jesse supplied.

"Your bow tie matches her dress," Mercedes pressed, to which Jesse shrugged and said, "I was invited to a lot of proms back at Carmel."

Mercedes surprised them both by laughing, turning to Rachel as she said, "You've got some luck, Rach. You lose one date and another one literally drops onto your doorstep!"

"You aren't mad?" Rachel asked immediately.

"Girl, it's your life," Mercedes said. "And right before you saw me and got all weird and uptight, you looked pretty damn happy." Her gaze returned to Jesse and she added, "Of course it goes without saying that if you hurt her again I'm sending some of my cousins after you. And they're b-ballers, so you _really_ don't want to meet them on the wrong side."

Jesse laughed, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Duly noted."

"So, have you seen the others yet?" Mercedes asked. "Because you two are going to have some explaining to do."

Rachel shook her head dramatically and announced, "I shouldn't have to explain anything! It's all Puck's fault, anyway. If he hadn't gotten drunk and been a complete idiot then he would be here and everything would be fine." A slight pause and she glanced up at Jesse and said, "No offense, of course." His immediate response was, "None taken."

"So they can't be mad at me," Rachel continued. "I needed a date and Jesse was there. It was a matter of convenience." She glanced back up to Jesse. "Again, no offense."

"Yeah, the more you say that the more it loses its affect."

"But really, they have no valid reason to be mad at me."

Mercedes shrugged and said, "You're preaching to the choir here, Rach. I don't think they should be mad, either. Don't mean they won't be, though."

"No way," a voice said somewhat unhappily from behind Rachel. She turned around and Artie wheeled forward, Brittany beside him. She imagined it was only a matter of time before the rest of the gang showed up and then things would get _really_ interesting. "Fraternizing with the enemy again?"

Brittany offered Jesse a jaunty wave.

"He's not the enemy," Rachel sighed. "Well, not this time at least. He's not even in high school anymore."

"Being evil is more of a character trait," Artie said darkly.

Rachel felt Jesse turn away beside her and she winced when she heard his clear voice say, "Finn Hudson, fancy running into you here."

It was a mélange of voices then, one overlapping one another as all the separate parties began to talk at once. Rachel looked around her, thinking that this was turning into a scene from a horror movie. This was not her dream prom. There was no yelling there, no menacing glares. Fed up with all that was becoming clearly out of her control, she stepped forward and snapped, "Enough!"

Despite her small stature, her voice was strong and it cut through the cacophony, everyone falling silent. Threading her arm through Jesse's she stared them all down as she said, "Whether you like it or not, Jesse is my date. I invited him, which clearly means that I have no problem with being here. And since _I_ was the one who went through everything last year I think all of _you_ should back the hell off!"

Mercedes nodded appreciatively and said, "Now that is how you end a dispute, girl."

Finn backed down but she could see his fists clenched. "You could've warned us," he told her. "I thought you were coming with Puck."

"Puck is probably passed out at his house by now," Rachel returned. "And who I bring to prom is my business."

Finn only glowered.

Artie rolled her wheelchair close to Jesse. Glaring up at him from the seat he told him, "You have shifty eyes, St James."

"And we are getting punch now," Rachel interjected, grabbing his arm and steering him away from the whole of New Directions. She could feel them watching as they went over to the punch, their gaze not particularly warm.

"Artie is remarkably menacing for someone who only comes up to about my waist," Jesse remarked. "An impressive feat."

"I think Puck gave him some tips from juvie."

Jesse laughed. "And they are not even a little closer to accepting me, are they?"

"Nope," she answered. She filled up the punch glasses, handing him one she said, "But can you really blame them? You were a pretty big ass last year."

"I'll be the first to admit it," he said. There was commotion over by the makeshift stage and he said, "Hey, isn't that Principal Figgins?"

"Where?" she asked fiercely, her eyes darting around frantically before landing on the slight Indian man on the stage. She straightened up, eyes wide as she said, "It's time!"

"It's what?"

Reverently she said, "The crowning!"

Figgins tapped on the microphone once, twice, before leaning forward and beginning to speak. He babbled on a bit about making sure to leave enough room for Jesus on the dancefloor and about how grinding was dancing with the devil. After a while, he finally landed on the matter of crowning and he announced the candidates for Prom King.

"Who cares. Prom Queen should have been first," Rachel sniped.

Jesse was entirely not surprised to hear Finn Hudson's name read, and apparently the crowd was similarly underwhelmed with their tepid response. Prom Queen was next. Rachel was like a prize fighter beside him, body rearing with anticipation as she shifted between feet repeatedly. He looked down at her, unsure whether he should do something. Offer words of encouragement? Wipe her brow?

"And your Queen of Prom is…"

"Me, me, me, me," Rachel chanted.

"Brittany Pierce."

Rachel visibly slumped beside him, a look of confusion on her face. She watched Brittany embrace Artie and then bound over to the stage.

"Brittany?" Rachel said, disbelief evident in her voice. "Brittany won?"

The blonde made her way up to the stage, offering the gymnasium a small wave and blank smile. She leaned over a bit to help Figgins place the crown on her head and then she straightened up, resuming the wave taken straight from _Princess Diaries_. In the audience Rachel watched with clear disappointment, arms crossed tightly over her chest. This was completely ridiculous. No words could explain _just_ how ridiculous all of this was, yet there was still a silver lining and Jesse voiced it as he leaned down and whispered, "At least it wasn't Quinn."

* * *

><p>Rachel had lost most of her zest for prom the moment she lost the crown. She knew the correct thing to do would be to rally. The show must go on, after all, and she reminded herself that the show had been moderately entertaining prior to the failed coronation. She found a date and was wearing this incredible dress that she couldn't breathe in. It was every girl's dream. Still, she couldn't chase the feeling that tonight was nothing but a disappointment.<p>

He knew losing Prom Queen had to have been difficult. For someone like Rachel, who wanted desperately to fit in, Prom Queen was more than a title. It was the final sign that she belonged.

He glanced toward her, feeling his stomach twist and pull at the expression on her face. She looked absolutely downtrodden and felt a misplaced stab of guilt. It wasn't his fault this time, that much he knew, but he couldn't help but feel remorse for doing this to her last year. In fact, he had probably done worse. With that in mind he resolved to do whatever it took to make her smile.

It was time to pull out all the stops, and the only real option was to do the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do once he found her forgiveness. He would bring up the past.

"You know, I was planning on asking you to prom last year."

Her gaze lifted to his, face registering surprise, and she said, "But, that was after Regionals. I already met Shelby and-"

"I chose to stay with you," he said. "Techincally, I was of no use to Shelby after I got you to find her, but I ended up truly getting involved, attached. I had every intention of staying, Rachel, but then things got in the way."

"What things? Besides your lack of empathy?"

The pointed remark brought a ghost of a smile to his face. She was beginning to get her fire back. "My pride. My scholarship."

"You scholarship?"

"Turns out that free ride to UCLA was contingent not on Jesse St James, but Jesse St James, male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. I would have lost the scholarship if I stayed with New Directions."

Rachel's head was spinning as all the lies and confusion found a valid, sound explanation. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jesse laughed bitterly and said, "That's where the pride comes in. I didn't want to admit that _I_ wasn't enough for UCLA. It was embarrassing for me to admit that I needed Vocal Adrenaline to seal the deal. Rachel, last year didn't turn out at all like I thought it would. If it had, I would have gone to Regionals with New Directions and I would have taken you to your Prom. I would have had a nice corsage for you and a limo. We would have gone to Sweet Tomatoes before, because I know it's your favorite. And then we would have gotten to the dance right on time. We'd dance every slow dance and sing along to every song. That's how it was supposed to turn out."

"Sounds like it would have been lovely," she remarked sadly. He smiled slightly and said, "I thought it would be."

Rachel stood slowly and extended her hand to him. He looked up and then at her hand hesitantly, which she pushed further toward him as she said, "Come on, let's dance."

He stood and took her hand, following her over to the dance floor. Tilting her head back to look at him she told him, "I give you permission to put your arms around my waist."

He smirked at her bossiness and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. The music was fast, some Rihanna or Katy Perry song, but they swayed to their own melody. Rachel could feel Finn watching them with disapproval, but she didn't care. He could disapprove all he wanted, but it would never change the way she felt in this boy's arms. It would never change the way he made her breath catch and her palms itch. And it would never change the truth that their story was far from over.

The tempo shifted and Jesse joked, "Ah, the ubiquitous slow song."

Looking up at him with a grin she remarked, "I think we beat them to it."

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am._

She let herself press her cheek softly against his chest, her eyes drifting shut. She barely noticed him pull her closer, his fingers brushing her skin between the lacing on her bodice.

_But these stories don't' mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

The words struck her because in these arms she thought that if there were anyone she was made for it would be this boy. She looked up at him then, breath catching when she found him gazing down at her, the same sentiments reflected in his eyes.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come ot_

_And all my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

His eyes asked a question and she nodded. Yes. Despite everything that they had been through, all the deep seated reservations that she knew every single one of her teammates would do their damnedest to remind her of, in this moment the answer was yes. The answer would always be yes. He leaned down and his lips brushed hers softly.

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_They don't know what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you_

* * *

><p>They walked slowly to his car, her shoes making her feet protest violently as she half-limped. "Why don't you take them off?" he suggested.<p>

"My dress will drag on the floor."

"Not if you pull the skirt up." She went to argue but he stopped her and said, "Take off your shoes and I will hold them."

"You'll hold my shoes?"

He smirked and told her, "Yes Rach, I will hold your shoes."

Grinning, she took a hold of his arm for balance and lifted one foot at a time, pulling off her shoes. She handed them over to him and then pulled her skirt up far enough to not brush the dirty ground. They walked in silence to the car, both noticing that the silence was comfortable. He opened the back seat of his car for her and she scooted in again, this time letting him help stuff her skirt in after her. He got into the front, depositing her shoes on the seat beside him.

"You know," she said slowly, watching McKinley fade into the distance as they drove away. "A group of us are getting brunch tomorrow. You can come if you want."

Smirking, he said, "I thought I was just an accessory."

She thought of her conversation with her dad and said, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I have pretty good hearing."

"You're more than an accessory," she told him. Thinking of last year, how she had futilely tried to mold him into some jealousy tactic against Finn, she said, "You always have been."

"The group will be okay with it?"

"Well, they'll have to get used to it. I mean, they'll be seeing more of you." She paused for a moment, hoping she hadn't jumped the gun. "Right?"

He caught her eye in the mirror. "Yeah, I suppose they will."

Smiling softly she said, "Alright then, brunch tomorrow."

Rachel felt content as they drove on toward her home. She thought of earlier, how she was convinced that her night had been ruined. Her dream would be left in the dust, overtaken by circumstance. In a way, she had been right. Tonight hadn't been her dream prom. She was stood up. She didn't win Prom Queen. And her curls fell far earlier than the hairdresser promised. No, tonight was not her dream prom.

It was better.

**A/N: How fluffy was this? lol I just couldn't help myself. I'm writing some other St Berry fics that are angstier, so I wanted some happiness and rainbows. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! **

**Also, lovely readers-check out my new St Berry story "Rolling In The Deep". Rachel and Jesse are reunited in the very place they first met. It's fun stuff. Trust me ;)**


End file.
